


Moving In

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KakaIru RaiGen Genma and Raidou help Iruka move in with Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

"Thanks for your guys' help," Iruka said, taking the box from Raidou.  

"So, where're you two going to do it first?" Genma asked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Raidou.  "What? You know they're gonna fuck like rabbits the second we disappear. And, I'm just curious where they'll start."  

Raidou sighed before leveling a glare at his lover. "Feel free to ignore his stupidity, Iruka. It's _none_ of his business."  

"We started in the kitchen right after we finished the take-out. Then, the livingroom the next morning because we'd fallen asleep on the couch." Hell, it wasn't until the third day we actually made it to the bedroom," the tokujou said, pretending he hadn't heard his boyfriend, while side stepping to avoid the elbow aimed at his ribs again.

"Genma!" Raidou and Iruka chorused. 

"Mmm... He was just getting to the good part though," Kakashi whined, coming up behind Iruka and nuzzling his neck.

Iruka shifted the box in his arms allowing the other's arms to wrap around his waist. 

"There is just something about putting together a new bed that gets Rai all hot and bothered. He barely let me get the mattress down before he yanked my pants down and started fucking me. Damn, it was good though!"  

Raidou was turning a bright shade of red, whether from embarrassment or anger, though, was anyone's guess.  

"But, it was nothing compared to the sex after I made the bed. Clean sheets makes him hornier than a dog in heat."  

"You would know..." The jounin muttered, clearing his throat and grabbing his soon to be dead lover's arm. "Excuse us." He bowed slightly and pulled Genma out the door, closing it behind them.  

There was a muffled 'Bet you they're already at it' then a soft pop of chakra when they, meaning Raidou of course, teleported their selves away.  

"So?" Kakashi asked, pulling the brunette closer still. "Where first?"  

Iruka blushed slightly, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. "The kitchen does have that nice sturdy counter... and it really is just about the perfect hieght, if you know what I mean."  

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You are _far_ more perverted than anyone gives you credit for."  

-

They landed with an audible pop on the bed, bouncing slightly. "Ooh, nice landing, Rai."  

His lover growled and yanked Genma's shirt over his head before reaching down to the floor beside the bed, where they kept their packs ready. "I'm going to teach you some manners."  

"I like my manners, and evidently you do, too," Genma said, sliding a hand down the front of Raidou's pants, eliciting a moan and another growl from the scarred man. "No wonder you were in such a hurry to get home."  

Raidou turned on him, a length of rope in his hands. "You are in so much trouble right now." Before Genma even had a chance to react, Rai had both of his hands bound in a rather intricate knot.  "I can't take you anywhere," he muttered, forcibly flipping the blond onto his stomach.  

"You're so sexy when you're mad," Genma laughed, allowing the other to push him around.  

Tying the rope to the bedframe, Raidou ran his hands over the smooth skin of his lover's back. "It's not appropriate to discuss our sex lives with friends while helping them move in." He slid down, removing Genma's shoes and wrappings before continuing. "In a bar it's fine, but not when you're a guest in their home."  

"What if we're drunk guests in their home?" He asked looking over his shoulder at the other man.  

Rai rubbed his temples for a moment then smacked a hand hard across Gen's ass. "That's not the point, and you know it."  

"I'm just trying to establish the rules..."  

"Maybe, if everyone's drunk and only if they start it first." The dark blue pants were pulled over his hips and then off.  

"How about if they're over here?" He asked, twirling the senbon and grinning.  

He watched while Rai shed his own clothes. Genma loved watching him, the man was built. How anyone could manage not to drool over the muscular shoulders, and chest, and abs... was beyond him. He especially enjoyed the way Raidou let his pants hang on hips, barely tight enough to keep from falling down. It allowed the briefest glimpse of dark brown hair to be seen trailing from just below his belly button and disappearing under the waistband.  

Sighing and shaking his head, Raidou walked over and smacked him on the ass again, harder this time. "No. Because I know you. If I say yes, you'll be inviting them over for drinks just so you can talk about sex."  

"What if they bring it up?"  

"No." The hand came down firmly on the now pink flesh. This time, however, the hand wasn't immediately removed, instead Rai slid it over the mound of flesh, massaging and cupping a cheek roughly. The skin tingled slightly from the rough caress. "But if _I_ bring it up... you can." 

"How is that fair?" He protested and then moaned when the hand slid between his thighs to cup his balls.  

"I know what's okay to bring up, when, and with whom." The hand was removed slowly, dragging over the abused flesh.  

Genma snickered. Honestly, he hadn't meant to, but the mere idea of his lover, who was so quiet and reserved, telling him he knew more about being social, was just too much to resist.  

He felt the tingle of the hand slapping his pale cheeks, and heard the sharp bark of surprise leave his throat, before he registered the motion. 

"What's so funny?" Raidou asked, one eyebrow raised.  

Genma started laughing all over again at the expression, and then laughed harder at the annoyed 'hmph' Rai gave him before stalking off towards their dresser. He was just starting to choke back the laughter, eyes squinted shut against tears, when something hard thwacked against the cheeks of his ass; which caused him to yelp and jump about three feet. 

"I don't think you're in any position to laugh at me." He caught the smirk on his lover's face when he turned to find out what hard object Rai had found to punish him with. "I picked it up the other day." The leather wrapped paddle was twirled by a hole in it's handle. "I think it's proved to be rather useful already." 

Somewhat horrified, he watched as Rai brough the paddle down again. He yelped and shifted to his knees.  

"Are you going to be good now?" The spikey haired man asked, sliding onto the bed next to him and trailing the edge of the paddle down his chest.  

Shivering slightly at the touch, Genma licked his lips. "Make me." 

"Hm..." Raidou said, as though chewing on the thought. "Okay." He watched his lover slip off the bed and walk toward the dresser again. The top drawer was opened and he could hear the other rustle through the contents before pulling something out. It was small enough, Genma could only guess at what it might be. They had so many toys, that he honestly couldn't decide what it was, and settled one watching his boyfriend stalk back towards him with a determined step.  

Rai smirked and stooped to pull more rope from the pack with his free hand. Genma never took his eyes off him. His feet were yanked out from beneath him before he could think to move, not that he would have. Growling softly, his lover tied his feet together, then a longer rope tied them to the foot of the bed. Enough slack remained, that when Raidou roughly pulled on his hips, he was able to get back on his knees.  

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want me to behave," Genma said, grinning and waggling his ass.  

The other said nothing, simply slid the hands from Genma's hips to his cock, rubbing the length a few times, before securing the cockring around the base. 'So that's what you palmed," the dirty blonde thought as he blatantly rubbed himself against the calloused fingers.  

A moment later, the hands were gone and the paddle was brought down hard against his aching backside. "That's for not being able to behave even long enough for me to do one little thing." The voice was a low growl near his ear, and he shuddered at the breath ghosting across his cheek. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the way his balls tightened at the sound.  

"Now, my little uke, you're going to behave, or I'm going to fuck you and not let you come." Teeth grazed his ear as a cool liquid was dribbled between the cheeks of his ass, causing him to shiver. 

"Nng..." He panted. "Bastard."  

"I do try..." Rai said, trailing light nips and kisses over the blonde's shoulder and down his back as a finger pushed roughly into his puckered entrance. Genma thrust backwards, trying to impale himself even more onto the probing finger, which was promtly removed. "Now, now, none of that, love."  

Genma did not whimper... He merely protested the undesired removal of his lover's touch.  

"So needy. Maybe if you were better behaved, I'd let you have what you want."  

He could hear the smirk in Raidou's voice and growled in response. The need was getting the best of him, it always did. Honestly, he couldn't understand how his boyfriend could stay in control for so damned long. He had no doubt the other was so hard he was probably dripping precum, but that never seemed to stopped Rai; and, he never, never came first.  

Two fingers slid over his entrance but merely played with the tight little ring of muscle before slding further down to his balls.  

"Fuck!" His hands were clenched around the edge of the pillow, but he didn't move, knowing the other wouldn't do what he wanted, no needed, him to do if he moved even the slightest.  

"Mmhm, I do think that's what we're up to." The chuckle was damn near infuriating until he felt the two fingers pushing into him, and then he forgot about the snide remark and his lover's amusement.  

"Fuck! Oh Kami, that feels good!" He clenched around the digits as he fought the urge to move. After a moment, they began sliding in and out and then slowly as he was slowly stretched him. A third was added, and then, to his surprise, a fourth, but only for a moment, before they were gone, leaving him shivering and moaning.  

"See, I knew you could behave, if properly motivated."  

He felt the bed creak as Rai got up for a moment. He didn't open his eyes, though, wanting to concentrate on the sensation of his still tingling ass. It was only a moment more before the other was behind him, the blunt head of his cock pressing against Genma's entrance.  

"Please," he knew he was begging, but it was always so hard to wait with Raidou. It felt like he was always a breath away from coming.  

"Please what?" Hands slid over his hips and his back, lightly massaging the muscles there.  

"Fuck me, please... need you now..." It was always the same. He always had to ask for it, beg for it. Not that he minded, of course.  

With the request made, Rai began thrusting into him hard and fast. They knew each other so well, that it was easy for Raidou to find and hit Gen's prostrate. Just a little twist, and he was screaming his lover's name, begging and pleading to be allowed to come.  

The motions stilled, and a hand swept around his waist, quickly pulling off the restraint. He came the instant it was gone, covering the retreating hand. Raidou thrust his cock into Genma's now shuddering ass a few more times before spilling his own seed inside and collapsing over the sweat slicked back.  

"See." The spikey-haired man panted as he shifted to the side, not bothering to untie his long-haired lover. "If you just behave, you get what you want."  

"Mmm... The way I see it, I got what I wanted because I was bad," he murmurred sleepily.  

"One of these days I really will leave you tied to the bed throbbing and hard as a rock."  

Genma laughed lightly and snuggled against the other man as he untangled his wrists. 

-

Iruka winked at the silver haired nin. "I guess you're rubbing off on me." 

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly. "I can rub off on you some more if you like," he said, sliding up next to his lover, sliding his arms around the brunette's waist, and pulling him close so he could demonstrate his thoughts. 

"Mm... I don't know, I don't think it's working anymore." Iruka slid his hands over his boyfriend's chest, grinning up at him. "Maybe you need to try harder." 

Kakashi slid a hand down to cup the chunin's ass and tug him a little closer, if that was even possible. The slight friction sent a wave of pleasure through him. "I think somebody was far more interested in what Genma had to say than he let on," he purred, nuzzling Iruka's neck. "After all... I think if anything gets any harder, we won't make it to the kitchen." 

"Screw the kitchen," Iruka moaned as he wrapped a leg around Kakashi, rubbing their groins together and tilting his head back to give his lover better access to the sensitive spot just below his ear. 

"I thought that was the point..." Kakashi chuckled before nipping his lover's earlobe gently. 

"Nngh," the brunette groaned too incoherent to say more. His ears were high on the list of his errogenous zones, and that thing Kakashi was doing with his teeth made it impossible to think. So, instead, he shifted, wanting to feel the sensation their hips grinding together caused. The action was far more effective than words at expressing exactly how much he cared about the kitchen at the moment. 

The copy-nin groaned, planting kisses down the tanned neck. Then, he slid his hands down before picking his dark-haired lover up, shifting the other's legs so they were wrapped around his waist. Iruka caught on to what he wanted, about halfway through, and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck to keep from falling backwards. 

"You're right, the kitchen can wait," he said as he took a breath before moving the few feet to the couch and all but dropping Iruka backwards onto it. However, the chunin still had a grip on him, and they both fell onto the overly soft cushions. 

Kakashi pulled back, sitting between the chunin on his knees[yeah... that makes no sense... sitting between his knees or sitting the chuunin on his knees, and letting his eyes glide over the black shirt that was a little too tight on the man. "You stole my shirt." 

Iruka laughed at the indignant tone. "All mine were packed or dirty." 

"I want it back," he said, mock glaring at the other. "Now." 

"You'll just have to take it then, won't you?" Iruka said, grinning as he winked up at him and tucked his arms behind his head. 

"Hmm... I guess I will." Kakashi grinned back and tugged the edge of the shirt. "I definately can't let you keep my shirt on," he said as he trailed the tip of his finger over the now visible flesh. 

The motion caused Iruka to shiver and close his eyes, arching his back into the touch. "Mmm..." he murmured softly. 

The light touch disappeared, drawing a protest from its victim that turned into moan when soft kisses replaced it. "Do you like that?" 

"Not in the least," Iruka said, chuckling lightly when the kisses turned to nips at the remark. 

Kakashi nipped and licked at his lover's skin, lapping his tongue over the scars, as he edged the shirt up. Slowly, he worked his way over muscular abs to the newly reveled ribs, nibbling softly at the raises in the flesh. "Mine?" His voice was soft, hungry, and possessive but it was still a question. It always was. 

"Always..." The same answer he always gave, no matter how many times he was asked. 

"Mine." The word ghosted across the damp skin, prickling it with goosebumps before a warm tongue lapped them away. "Always," Kakashi purred as he bit a spot just below his love's nipple, sucking at the flesh.

The echoed words had Iruka's chest tightening and sent a familar warmth to settle there. It didn't matter how many times the ritual was said, it always drew the same response. There were times he thought repeating those words only made them more true, reassuring them both that what they were, what they had, was real. 

Kakashi turned his attention to nipping softly at the raised peak of pink flesh, grazing his teeth across the surface. Iruka moaned and threaded a hand through the silver mop of hair, watching the way Kakashi's tongue snuck out to lap at the skin.  

The motion, however, pulled the shirt back down slightly, and the jounin growled as he tugged on the edge again. 

Laughing, Iruka obeyed the unspoken demand and put his hand back behind his head, a little disappointed at the slight loss of contact. He was, however, rewarded by Kakashi shifting his attention further up to his collar bone. The shirt was slid over his head as the man left another mark just below the line of his collar. 

It had taken a while before Iruka had managed to convince his rather possessive lover that he didn't need to leave visible marks on Iruka's neck, where curious little kids, or worse other shinobi, would feel the need to ask about them. 

"Turn over," Kakashi demanded as he shifted away just enough to allow the brunette to do so. 

"Bossy." But, the chunin did as he was told. 

Kakashi pulled the black hair tie out and tossed it and his hitate on the floor beside the couch. "Maybe a little." Pale fingers slid over Iruka's shoulders, kneeding the muscles and dusting light touches down his spine. Light kisses followed the fingers, sending shivers up the chunin's back. The hands slid over his hips, rubbing softly at the place where they joined his thighs. 

Iruka arched his hips slightly to give the questing fingers better access. He moaned lightly and gripped the edge of the dark red couch as a hand slid beneath the waistband of his pants. The fingers brushed his erection as they played teasingly over the skin before dusting lightly over his cock to the precum slicked tip. 

"Nngh..." He clawed at the soft fabric of the couch's pillows, refraining from thrusting into the hand as Kakashi's thumb rubbed the tip, spreading the slickness down the hardened shaft. 

"More?" His silver-haired lover asked as he leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand and whispering the words beside the chunin's ear. 

Iruka nodded mutely, shivers dancing over his skin, and then the fingers slid away and he whimpered. He frowned as Kakashi sat back, but it softened into a smile when he felt the other tugging his pants over his hips. They slid over his hips and down his thighs; the hands stopped for a moment, and he heard the other's sharp intake of breath. 

After a moment, a hand, slick with lube, slid between his legs to tease him from behind as the other's thumb teased his entrance. Kakashi's free hand rubbed lightly at the small of Iruka's back. The dark-haired nin pushed backwards, begging silently for more contact, more pressure, more anything. Kakashi obliged, sliding his thumb in to the knuckle. The chunin moaned and squirmed slightly until his lover began rubbing at his insides with the digit. 

"You look so good like this Iru-kun. I could keep you just like this indefinitely." 

Iruka turned and glared at his lover. "You had better not," he gasped as Kakashi removed his thumb and slid in two fingers instead. He buried his face against his arm, panting and shaking from the pleasure as they grazed his prostate again and again. He moaned wantonly when the fingers were removed. 

A hand slid around to grip his cock, pumping it slowly, as the jounin pressed the blunt tip of his own erection against the tight ring of muscle. "Mmm... still so tight." The fingers around his pulsing erection slid down to tease his balls for a moment as Kakashi slid slowly into him. 

Once he was fully seated inside Iruka, he sat up more, gripping the back of the couch for support before sliding back out at an achingly slow pace. Then, he rocked his hips forward, slamming back into Iruka. The thrust grazed a bundle of nerves and the chunin screamed his lover's name, completely lost in the pleasure shooting through him. 

Pale skin slapped against tan as Kakashi increased the pace, words becoming incoherent in the moans of ecstasy. 

Iruka came hard, splattering his seed across the crimson fabric of the couch. Clenching around Kakashi's thrusts, shuddering as he road out the orgasm. That seemed to be enough to push his lover over the edge, and he felt the warm essence fill him before the copy nin pulled out of him and collapsed half ontop, half beside him. 

After his heartbeat slowled to a normal pace, Iruka squirmed and twisted around to face his boyfriend. "Love you," he whispered, snuggling closer. 

"Mm..." Kakashi brushed a few stray hairs out the way and kissed the chunin on nose. "Love you, too." It was whispered sleepily into the dark hair. 

"I want a shower," Iruka murmured against the pale chest. 

Kakashi laughed, he chest shaking softly. "You're insatiable."


End file.
